


Insomniac.

by moonlitangel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing, Daddy Kink, Drabbles, Fantasizing, First Time, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Morning After, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, monster fucking, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitangel/pseuds/moonlitangel
Summary: Dreaming, got you screamingheavy breathing, knock you on your back.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 31
Kudos: 15





	1. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao my internet has been really shitty during the past few days so - I'm uploading the stuff that I've written for day 1 - 4 now

Ryoken couldn't remember how they had ended up here, in their shared bedroom and in front of the large mirror that gave the two of them the perfect view of Spectre's cock relentlessly pounding into Ryoken so deeply. He was sat on the other man's lap, back pressed up against his chest, legs spread as widely as possible. Frankly, the position was a little strange and Ryoken's legs probably would have given up on him already, if it weren’t for Spectre, who was holding them apart, all while he kept up their messy pace.

Both of their eyes were fixated on the mirror, on the spectacular view. Ryoken couldn’t stop moaning, his fingers digging into Spectre's thighs, his head resting against his collarbone. Even Spectre failed to keep his groans to himself, his hold becoming a little stronger, his thrusts a little harder. A mix of pre-cum and lube was dripping down his cock, while Ryoken's own one was painting his stomach in a lovely snow white colour.

"You look so good like this," Ryoken choked out somewhere in-between, when his gaze had travelled upwards to observe Spectre's face and his expression instead. A few strands of his silver hair had fallen out of place and in front of his face, his eyebrows were narrowed in concentration and his teeth had sunken into his bottom lip.   
Something between a low chuckle and a groan escaped Spectre, before he lowered his head to nibble on the shell of his lover's ear, relishing in the way Ryoken breathed in sharply, tightened around his cock. 

"Not as good as you, Ryoken-sama."

Ryoken would have argued against that, but Spectre had chosen that very moment to hit his sweet spot, and all words and thoughts vanished from his mind again.


	2. Public Sex

Revolver moaned around Spectre's fingers that were in his mouth, his tongue pushing against them while another shiver rolled down his spine.

His hands scrambled to press against the brick wall that was in front of him, the only thing that could keep him steady while Spectre was busy with preparing him for what was about to come. They were in Link Vrains, somewhere near the plaza in an alleyway, where anyone could catch them at any given moment if luck decided not to be on their side.

That thought alone had been enough to get Revolver all hot and bothered, which might have been the reason why he had agreed to this in the first place.

"Quiet," Spectre demanded, pushing a third finger inside of Revolver, which caused him to mewl and shiver again.

"Do you _want_ someone to see you like this, Revolver-sama?"

The man in question would have rolled his eyes in annoyance, considering that the answer to that question should have been _fairly_ obvious. However, Spectre started to move his fingers again, scraping against his insides, and that was enough to make him moan again, a little louder this time. Spectre tsked and pulled his fingers away from his mouth _and_ his ass, causing his leader to flinch in surprise. Spectre liked to see how much Revolver's legs were trembling already, making it evident how aroused he was by all of this. 

"My, my, so needy," Revolver could hear the rustling of clothes and felt a little more excited again, "I ought to teach you how to be quiet, hm?"

Well, Revolver certainly wouldn’t mind if it resulted in feeling Spectre's cock inside of him.


	3. Thigh Riding

Spectre enjoyed the view of Ryoken sitting on top of him, using him - or rather his thigh - as a toy to satiate his raw, carnal desire.

The white haired man moved his hips back and forth, rubbing his hard cock on his leg, desperately chasing his orgasm. Spectre's gaze drifted down to see small beads of pre-cum already oozing out of the head of his cock. The corners of his lips curled upwards into a small grin.

"Ah, my poor pants. You're ruining them, Ryoken-sama."

Briefly, Ryoken halted his movements, biting down on his lower lip and looking down to take a look at the mess that he was making, before he started rolling his hips again with a loud, drawn-out moan.

"I don’t care," came the breathy reply, and Spectre would have teased his lover a little more if he hadn't noticed how Ryoken's cheeks were tainted in a much deeper shade of scarlet.

Instead, he wrapped one of his arms around the other man's waist, urging him to keep moving his hips.

"Cum for me, _Ryoken_."

And Ryoken would obediently follow such a command.


	4. Blowjob

Spectre _loved_ to see his significant other on his knees for him. It was a sight that he could never not relish in - Ryoken's lips that placed feather light kisses on the head of his cock, the tip of his tongue that poked out from between his parted lips to treat him to a few, almost kitten-like licks. 

A low groan bubbled up in his throat that he'd gladly share with the white haired man, if only to signalise him that he was doing a _fantastic_ job yet again. Ryoken's way of sucking Spectre off was truly gentle and lovely, almost charming, in a bizarre manner. 

Spectre had certainly grown to love it, would always close his eyes into it while he threaded one of his hands through Ryoken's snow white locks, petting them.

With a small, pleased sigh, Ryoken guided more of the length into his mouth, closing his eyes, all while Spectre opened them to observe how his member gradually filled his lover's wet cavern. After a few, almost experimental bobs of his head, Ryoken started building up a pace that caused Spectre's hips to buck against him every now and then, caused his thighs to shiver and his legs to feel weak.

"Keep going," he gently guided Ryoken to take more of him in, desiring to be completely embraced by the wet heat, "You're doing so well, Ryoken-sama."

The praise only spurred him on, and thus, he'd obediently listen, moving his head back and forth, swallowing around Spectre's cock, running his tongue over the skin whenever he could. Small moans left Ryoken, muffled due to his mouth being a little occupied, but nonetheless beautiful in Spectre's ears. Drool already drippled down Ryoken's chin, lust consuming his entire being while he eagerly worked towards the goal.


	5. Against the wall + Shower Sex

The glass wall of the shower was cool against Ryoken's back, a stark contrast to the warm droplets of water that trickled down his body. His arms and legs were tightly wrapped around Spectre, nails digging into his skin ever so slightly and leaving a dull ache behind that noone necessarily minded.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was louder due to their wet bodies, arousing both of them even further. A particularly loud moan echoed throughout the bathroom when Spectre _finally_ managed to hit Ryoken's prostate, making him see stars. With a pleased grin, Spectre rested his forehead on Ryoken's own one before he connected their lips in a messy kiss that elicited a low groan from both of them. While their tongues were dancing with one another, Spectre kept pounding into his lover, gripping his ass a little tighter. Ryoken mewled in response and broke their kiss to catch his breath, leaning his head back against the glass, eyes closed and lips parted, moaning in pure bliss.

While they had actually wanted to clean up, they only got lost in each other's movements again, desiring nothing more than the pleasure that washed over them while their bodies were connected.


	6. Rimming

The sight was delightful, enchanted Spectre, fueled his hunger, his desire.  
There was Ryoken, his significant other, on all fours, wearing nothing but the plain white button-down shirt that Spectre usually wore. His thighs were trembling in anticipation while Spectre walked his fingers down the curve of Ryoken's spine, lifting the rumpled material of the shirt to expose more of his lower half. Spectre trailed a few open-mouthed kisses over the skin of his ass cheeks. Ryoken sighed with pleasure, rolling his hips back slowly to show that he liked the touch.   
  
"Beautiful," Spectre murmured, his hands kneading the soft globes of Ryoken's ass, before spreading them apart. He leaned down to slowly drag his tongue upwards over the entrance.  
While listening to the quiet mewls that he drew out from the other man, Spectre repeated the motion.

When he gradually pushed past the tight ring of muscles, a high-pitched moan escaped Ryoken. He held onto the white bedsheets for dear life, pushing his knees further into the mattress. There was no doubt he instantly became hard from being treated oh-so kindly.  
  
"S-pectre, _oh_ \--"  
  
Ryoken's head hung low, eyes squeezed shut, and his back curved once he could feel the tongue prod even deeper. How Spectre moved inside of him was _exquisite_ , and it threatened to make him lose his mind, caused him to writhe and moan in pleasure.  
  
Spectre couldn't suppress a breathy chuckle. He could never get enough of pleasuring his precious Ryoken-sama.


	7. Praise Kink + Handcuffs

He could feel Spectre slide deeper inside of him. Ryoken whined, clenched around him and shifted a little, the handcuffs making a metallic clinking noise in the process. They were disgustingly pink and fluffy, but Spectre adored to see them around Ryoken's delicate wrists, adored to see them bind Ryoken against the headboard of their bed, robbing him of the ability to move around freely.

"Aren't you a cute one," the grey haired man cooed, running his fingers over Ryoken's stomach, feeling him twitch underneath his touch. For today, Spectre had a little something in mind that he absolutely needed to try.

"Ryoken-sama, you're taking my cock so well."  
  
A high-pitched moan echoed throughout the room and Spectre chuckled almost lovingly. Although he himself couldn't surpress a groan when Ryoken clenched even further around him, silently begging Spectre to _move_.  
  
Small tremors wrecked through Ryoken’s thighs when Spectre effortlessly pressed up against his sweetest spot.  
  
"You like that, don't you? Of course you do."  
  
Ryoken struggled against the handcuffs, pulling on them. Spectre smirked and shook his head.  
  
"No, we're not doing that. Keep being good for me, Ryoken-sama."  
  
He gave one small thrust, hearing Ryoken gasp quietly before another moan escaped him. Once Spectre's gaze drifted downwards he could see that Ryoken seemed to be almost painfully erect, the head of his cock already oozing with pre-cum.  
  
Ryoken most definitely liked to be praised.  
  
"Be a good boy and cum for me now."  
  
Spectre moved his hips again, a slow drag backwards before he pushed in again, and that was all it took. Ryoken's cock erupted with semen and his body trembled while cute little mewls and moans spilled from his kiss swollen lips. His hips bucked and rolled against Spectre, repeating his name over and over again, like a mantra. Spectre was fascinated by the sight and found himself being unable to hold back any longer. Not when Ryoken was so hot and tight around him. Not when Ryoken was riding out his orgasm so prettily.  
  
Thus, he started moving his hips, finally, and kept praising his good little boy.  
  
"There we go. Just like that. Do it again Ryoken-sama. Cum for me."


	8. First Time

Ryoken despised crying, and yet, he hadn't been able to stop the small droplets from rolling down the sides of his face, hadn't been able to prevent a quiet sob from escaping him.   
Spectre, who was above him, immediately stopped whatever he was doing once the silent noise had reached his ears. Despite the loud thudding of his heart that echoed in his ears, it broke through to him, caused his blood to run cold. Worry was written all over his face. He had never seen Ryoken like this. 

"Ryoken-sama, did I hurt you?" 

Ryoken's vision was blurry with the tears that kept flowing. Thus, he couldn't quite see how Spectre leaned over to him, how he placed a hand on his cheek, brushed some of the tears away. The touch was so gentle, so caring and comforting that it caused Ryoken's chest to ache. He squeezed his eyes shut and nuzzled into Spectre's hand.

"You didn't," Ryoken all but whispered, not trusting his voice enough to speak louder. While his lower half did burn from being stretched out by the other one as he was, the pain certainly was nothing that he _couldn't_ handle.

Spectre blinked, confused, and opened his mouth to speak again. However, Ryoken interrupted him before a single word could leave his lips. 

"It's nothing — _keep going_."

At that point, Ryoken's face was burning due to how embarrassed he was feeling. This most definitely was not supposed to happen during their first time. He felt like he completely ruined it, especially with how Spectre looked at him in complete bewilderment and refused to follow his command.  
It caused an all to familiar feeling to tug on his heartstrings — _guilt_.

Fortunately, Spectre was there to catch him before he could fall into his complex any further. Placing both hands on either side of Ryoken's face, Spectre asked him to open his eyes, to look at him. He did so without hesitating and Spectre couldn't help but to drown in those blue orbs of his for a moment or two. The way they shimmered with unshed tears was a stunning sight, despite everything.

"Hey, it's alright. Take a few deep breaths for me."

Spectre was unfamiliar with Ryoken breaking down into tears, however he _was_ familiar with the small panic attacks that his lover sometimes experienced when emotions overwhelmed him, when the guilt was too much for him to bear.   
Ryoken fixated his half-lidded gaze on Spectre's own eyes and followed his instructions, breathing in through his nose, and out through his mouth. Subconsciously, he realised that he had been holding onto the bedsheets for dear life this entire time. He loosened his grip around them to reach up and take one of Spectre's hands in his own. Spectre let him and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_I'm here._

"I'm sorry," Ryoken apologised after having calmed down a little, "I just — truly love you."

Spectre narrowed his eyes in confusion before he chuckled softly, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Not as much as I love you."

It was Ryoken's turn to chuckle with a roll of his eyes. Spectre leaned down to kiss some of his tears away, feeling Ryoken's other hand brush through his hair at the same time.

"Oh, shut up, you. I'm convinced that you are very much aware of what I mean. You know me."

Spectre was indeed aware of that. He could have counted one and two together right from the moment Ryoken had started to cry, however he had been too worried about having hurt his significant other. Now, Spectre understood that the reason was that the sheer affection and the meaning of them finally being connected in such an intimate way had overwhelmed Ryoken.

"I am and you never cease to amaze me. I feel honoured."

Ryoken decided that it would be a good moment to silence Spectre with a kiss. 

"Thank you for taking care of me, Spectre. And for loving me as I am."

"It's nothing, _Ryoken_. There is no need to thank me for it. If anyone, I should be the one to thank _you_."

Ryoken would have argued that there _was_ and that _Spectre_ didn't need to thank him for it, but Spectre was quick to connect their lips again. In the meantime, he gave a small, experimental thrust, drawing out a startled moan from Ryoken. Their hearts leaped in their chests.

"Shall we continue?"

" _Yes_. _Please_ keep making love to me."

Spectre smiled and squeezed Ryoken's hand again.

"With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about trying to turn this chapter into a whole, separate work >u<


	9. Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small disclaimer; I didn't know how to describe it, but "fantasizing about getting railed by a monster" is a part of this. if that's not your cup of tea feel free to skip this chapter :3

It was a soft, quiet, almost pleading tone that reached Spectre's ears while he was sat on his armchair, with a book in his lap. His gaze wandered over to Ryoken, who was now standing in front of him. He had just returned from work.  
At first, Spectre said nothing, but most definitely took note of the small bulge that was visible between Ryoken's legs.  
  
"Daddy, I need you. _Now_."  
  
Ryoken was getting a little more demanding, which earned him a chuckle. His cheeks were tinted in a lovely pink hue and he was fidgeting around a little, constantly shifting from one foot to the other, all while nervously playing around with his fingers. Spectre basked in the sight with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"I see," Spectre said, nonchalantly, and leaned to the side to place the book on a table.  
  
"Take off your pants."  
  
Without further ado, Ryoken obeyed, pulling his pants down after opening the zipper and belt, stepping out of them and carelessly kicking them aside. His fingers hooked around the waistband of his baby blue boxers, however Spectre stopped him before he could even begin to remove them.  
  
"Did I allow you to discard your underwear?"  
  
The man in question gulped before shaking his head no. Spectre wordlessly patted his lap. Ryoken understood the silent command and sat down, immediately feeling the other's hands on his bare thighs. They trailed up a path to his bulge. Spectre rubbed small circles on it with his thumb only and Ryoken mewled in response, shivering underneath the touch.  
  
"What got you all worked up for Daddy, hm?"  
  
Another shiver rolled down Ryoken's spine. It took all of his willpower not to rut against Spectre like a dog in heat. He knew that he wouldn't like that.  
  
"I - I don't know. I returned from Link VRAINS and it just - happened."  
  
Spectre hummed, not quite believing those words, and grabbed the hem of Ryoken's underwear to push it down a little, allowing the head of his cock to poke out. It was all flushed and uncovered.  
  
"Be honest, Ryoken-sama. Or do you want Daddy to punish you for being a naughty boy?"  
  
"No," came the quick reply. Ryoken averted Spectre's sharp, unrelenting gaze and sighed in pleasure when he began to trace his tip.  
  
A fresh wave of embarassment washed over him, causing the red on his cheeks to darken, to become more apparent.  
  
"I was ... thinking about Borreload."  
  
His voice was quieter. Spectre chuckled, and wrapped two fingers around Ryoken's cock head, jerking it softly. Ryoken moaned, spreading his legs a little further apart.  
  
"Daddy, please..."  
  
His voice was all shaky and pleading, but Spectre didn't want to give in just yet.  
  
"Were you imagining jumping on that monster's giant cock whilst Daddy watches you?"  
  
Ryoken's hips bucked and he squeezed his eyes shut. His face felt like it was on fire. Yet, he hummed in affirmation.  
  
"How lewd. And now you need to feel Daddy inside of you?"  
  
Another moan escaped Ryoken and he noded eagerly. He desperately desired to be filled to the brim now. The sheer image of getting fucked by his lovely dragon monster had been more than enough to get him all hot and bothered. Fortunately, Spectre was more than willing to help Ryoken with the state that he had put himself in.


	10. Monster Fucking + Voyeurism

Revolver truly felt like he was going to be split in half sooner or later, but in the best way possible. Either by sharp claws or the dragon's cock that repeatedly pounded into him at an unforgiving pace. Preferably the latter.

Spectre kept his watchful gaze on Revolver while he mastrubated to the sight. It was arousing, after all.  
The monster tightly held onto Revolver, who was on all fours. It had both of it's supposed arms securely wrapped around the smaller human while it thrusted into him, using it's master's body as it pleased. Revolver's mouth hung open, he mewled and moaned and even begged to his heart's content. There was drool dripping down his chin and his eyes were utterly unfocused, clouded with lust. While Spectre's darling has always been a little vocal, he had never heard him being _this_ loud. It almost caused him to feel jealous.

A high-pitched groan echoed throughout the area and moments later, Revolver reached his climax _again_. Spectre also came with a shudder and felt the need to shove his cock into Revolver's mouth, but would wait with that, for now.   
  
There was a puddle of fluids underneath Revolver and his precious ace monster. His body couldn't stop twitching and trembling. 

Yet, both participants refused to allow this to end anytime soon. Revolver enjoyed having Borreload Dragon fuck him thoroughly. It's cock was unlike anything he's ever felt up until that point — girthy and enormous with an odd, ridged texture. It was ridiculously hard and almost metal-like, even a little cool to the touch. Occasionally, it caused a shiver to roll down Revolver's spine. And it hit his sweetest spot over and over again, without fail.

Alas, it was _perfect_ and Revolver couldn't get enough of it piercing his insides. Even if his lower half burned and ached tremendously from being stretched out. Even if his head already spun due to the exhaustion that was gradually spreading through his body.  
Revolver wanted Borreload Dragon to fuck him until he passed out. Spectre would watch the spectacle unfold and think about what he would do to his precious partner later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the last chapter i kinda really felt the need to write this, so here we are.


	11. Masturbation

Ryoken's entire face was burning red. He had his hand firmly wrapped around his dick, quietly moaning while he stroked it, up and down. His eyes were fixated on the screen before him, shivers rolling down his spine with each and every word that sounded from the speakers of his laptop.

" _Oh, please._ "

Ryoken shifted a little, his thighs quivering, teeth sinking into the flesh of his bottom lip to stifle his mewls and moans that were gradually increasing in volume.  
Frankly, he felt ashamed of himself for getting so aroused by this in the first place.

" _Don't make me laugh. I wouldn't even think about turning my back on Revolver-sama. Not for a single second._ "

Panting loudly, Ryoken threw his head back against the headboard of the bed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. His hips bucked and Spectre's name spilled from his lips, all desperate and needy, over and over again.

Ryoken hadn't been able to stop himself from masturbating to the sight of Spectre dueling against a random stranger that seemed to have the desire to test Spectre's loyalty to the Knights of Hanoi - to _him._

" _It has been an honour to duel you. I'm certain that Revolver-sama is pleased to see me pass this obscene test. Any last words?_ "

The grip around his cock tightened a little, pre-cum dripping down the length. He fought to keep his eyes open, to witness the rest of the duel. One of his hands gripped the bedsheets in a poor attempt to remain composed. Yet, Ryoken knew that he wouldn't last long. Neither would Spectre's opponent.

" _Sunvine Thrasher - Direct Attack._ "

As their Life Points dropped to zero, Ryoken came with a loud, high-pitched moan of Spectre's name. His toes curled and his semen splattered across his belly. His eyes fell shut again whilst he rode out his orgasm, thrusting into his fist. Ryoken was reduced to nothing more than a trembling, twitching mess.

When he looked at the screen once more, his eyes widened, and he felt like his heart briefly stopped beating. 

With a teasing smirk on his lips, Spectre's gaze seemed to meet Ryoken's own one. Ryoken attempted to convince himself that that must be a mere coincidence, however Spectre's next words seemed to prove the opposite. 

" _I hope you enjoyed yourself._ "


	12. Orgasm Denial + Sex Toys

A quiet gasp left Revolver's lips. He held onto the edges of the table, keeping his right leg crossed over the left one and pressing his thighs together. Revolver waited for the intense wave of pleasure to subside again, knowing that Spectre wouldn't let him off the hook just yet. 

"Ah, Revolver-sama. I'm afraid you made a mistake, there. You should look over this program again."

Briefly, Revolver considered throwing some kind of a snarky comment at the other one, however Spectre pressed another button on his remote, and Revolver threw his head back with a moan. The powerful vibrations of the small, but effective, toy inside of him could have thrown him over the edge in no time. Yet, before he could reach his climax, Spectre turned it off again. Revolver shifted in his seat with a whine. He pouted.

"You're not being very nice to me."

Spectre blinked, dumbfounded, and waved with the device in his hand. Revolver knew that he was putting on an act.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about, Revolver-sama. I was convinced that this toy pleases you greatly."

As if to prove his point, Spectre pressed another button, watching as Revolver's body twitched, his grip on the table tightening. His erection was more than evident through his tight body suit. Fortunately, the other Knights of Hanoi weren't around to see their master in such a state.

Spectre licked his lips. There was a hungry glint in his eyes as he watched his prey struggle.


	13. Morning After

A warm, tingling feeling spread through Ryoken's body as not only the sun's rays kissed his face, but also a familiar pair of lips. His eyes fluttered open with a content hum and a cute yawn that warmed Spectre's heart. He placed his lips on the space between Ryoken's eyes, giving it a small peck, before moving on to his forehead. Brushing a few white strands of hair away, Spectre kissed the skin there, too.

Ryoken relished in the affection that he was receiving from his significant other, and couldn't help but to smile, all pleased and happy.

"Good morning to you too," Ryoken mumbled, voice softened by sleep. Spectre continued to trace small kisses on his lover's skin, working his way downwards to connect their lips. A soft giggle reached his ears once he placed a kiss on the tip of Ryoken's nose.

Wrapping one arm around Spectre, Ryoken all but melted into their sweet kiss that followed, closing his eyes into it. His heart skipped a few beats and he snuggled a little closer to Spectre, as much as possible. Distance was something that neither of them needed.

At the same time, Spectre's own hands started to wander a little, trailing over the soft skin of Ryoken's neck, down to his shoulders, across his arms. Reminders of the night before sat underneath Spectre's fingertips, little marks that he had decorated Ryoken's body with.

"What time is it?" 

"A little past six," Spectre replied, a soft whisper against Ryoken's lips. 

"Perfect."

Ryoken desired nothing more than to drown in their love once more before the hectic day would leave them no time to do so.


	14. Marking

Perhaps, Ryoken thought, Yusaku and him had exchanged gazes for a little too long at Café Nagi.

Generally, Spectre liked to bite during sex, liked to leave his mark on Ryoken, preferably for the whole world to see. 

However, usually, he didn't seem to be _this_ eager. While Spectre had himself buried to the hilt inside Ryoken, his teeth and lips wouldn't leave his skin alone. He sucked and bit wherever he could. Throat and collarbone seemed to be his favourite spots. Ryoken relished in the feeling of being so intimately claimed as he was.

And love bites weren't the only thing Spectre liked to decorate Ryoken with. 

"I'm going to fill you up with my seed now," he whispered in Ryoken's ear. A pleasant shiver rolled down his spine. 

" _Please_."

With a groan, Spectre pushed inside of Ryoken one more time, as deep as he possibly could, before he came undone. Warmth filled Ryoken, who moaned prettily while his wish was granted.

Spectre slowly pulled out of his lover, leaning back to watch his semen dripping out of his hole. It was one of his favourite sights. A sight that showed Spectre that Ryoken was his, and his alone.

Their lips connected once more. Spectre allowed his digits to trail over Ryoken's hole, spreading his seed around. In response, a keen noise escaped Ryoken and his legs twitched.

"Spectre," Ryoken decided to voice his thoughts after their heated kiss, "I belong to _you_ , just like you belong to me."

Spectre hummed in affirmation and leaned down to trace the bruises on Ryoken's throat with his tongue. It didn't seem like Spectre could keep his hands off of him.

"Of course. Unfortunately, there are certain people wandering this earth that are incapable of understanding that."

Ryoken had noticed fairly quickly that Spectre tended to be the jealous type.  
  



	15. Bathing

A heavy exhale escaped Ryoken whilst he leaned against the back of the bathtub, enjoying the warm water that surrounded his aching body. A sweet scent lingered in the air that reminded him of cherry blossoms. The colour of the water certainly matched their petals, too.  
His icy blue eyes travelled over to Spectre, who stood next to the tub with a towel wrapped around his hips, searching through the contents of their cabinet. He was taking an awfully long time to do so. Ryoken frowned.

"Spectre, join me."

"Just a moment, Ryoken-sama."

Ryoken guessed that Spectre was searching for the oil that they preferred to use, however what he entered the tub with was a small pack of bath bombs. Ryoken was unfamiliar with them. Tilting his head to the side, he watched as Spectre opened the box and pulled a purple one out, handing it to Ryoken.

"I found them at the store earlier today. Thought it might be an interesting thing to try."  
  
Hesitantly, Ryoken took the small globe, eyeing it almost suspiciously. It felt like hardened powder. He didn't know whether it would evoke a pleasant feeling or ruin the water.

"As after care?"

"No, of course not. I will tend to your body later on, as always."

Ryoken blushed a little. After care was important to both of them, and Spectre liked to massage him, especially after sex.  
Without saying another word, Ryoken doused the small bath bomb into the water, watching with a curious gaze as it gradually dissolved.

"Not as spectacular as I thought it would be."

Spectre hummed and pulled another one out from the package. Rainbow coloured.

Ryoken almost instantly snatched it away from him to let it fall into the water, too. 

"Why call it a bomb when it doesn't even blow up?"

Spectre chuckled and shook his head. He wouldn't dare to buy something that had a chance of blowing up in their bathtub. Not wanting to imagine what kind of a mess that would make, Spectre himself dropped another one into the water.

"I'm certain that there are other ways to make bathing more enjoyable."

A sly smirk creeped onto both of their lips.

"Like sex?"  
  
"Like sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes kinktober! this was a first for me and i'm glad that i managed to get a good half of the prompts done xD  
> i can't wait to write more for this duo and hope to see you all again in future stories :3 thank you for reading!
> 
> (spoiler alert; i'm already working on 4 new stories for them so let's see when i'll be able to get those done haha)


End file.
